


Art Collector's Are Perverts

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Male x Male Sex, NSFW, getting ejaculated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Papyrus wants to dabble in a new hobby, one Sans doesn't mind, even after it leads to 'that'. What he doesn't expect is to have his portrait be the most wanted artwork on the surface.





	Art Collector's Are Perverts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacewing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa Gift 2017 for lacewing on tumblr! She's a fantastic writer and artist and I'm totes excited to be gifting this to her! Funny enough I got this idea while staring at a picture of a skeleton and the idea hit me! I mentioned it to a couple friends on tumblr and this happened xDD Merry Christmas Sweetie!!

"Now hold still as long as you can Sans! I want this to be perfect!"

"heh, anything you say, though... do i really need to be-"

"Yes, brother! I want to capture your true beauty and this is the only way!"

"if you think so."

They were in Papyrus' room, Sans having been undressed and positioned with an arm draped over his forehead and pillows propping his spine into an arch. It was certainly an unusual position but whatever Papyrus wanted Sans was determined to give.

When his taller lover came to him with the idea to paint his portrait, Sans didn't see any harm in the art project. They went to the store and Papyrus went all out: Easel, Paints, Brushes, and a Canvas, declaring that he simply needed nothing but the best to capture his brother's 'tasteful' features. Paps, for some reason, decided to declare this in the middle of the supply store, which left Sans rushing them both out as quickly as monsterly possible, his entire skull the deepest shade of blue he could muster.

After arriving back home, Papyrus wasted no time in setting everything up, having chosen standing next to his desk as the perfect location and distance from the bed as to "paint my masterpiece!" Before Sans knew it he was stripped of his clothes and promptly tossed onto the bed to be manhandled into different positions until the perfect one was found. At least he was comfortable.

"Oh brother, your magic is such a brilliant shade of cyan. The way it tinges your joints and displays your essence in the most beautiful of ways."

"p-paps!"

"I'm serious! I love how your soul pulses ever brightly, blue echoing off your ribs and, when your magic manifests, how mesmerizing it is. I can't ever look away."

By this point, Sans was all but a blushing mess again, quickly covering his face and stuttering as it earned him a rightful scolding for messing up his posture, and after a few minutes, Sans was able to calm himself down enough to lay quietly as his younger brother got to work.

However, the moment was short-lived, Papyrus grunting here and there. Soon following the grunts, annoyed hisses, until finally, he placed the paintbrush down too harshly for Sans' liking. He rose an eye socket in alarm, "hey bro, you okay?"

"IT'S THIS!" He motioned over Sans entirely, "THERE'S SOMETHING MISSING AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT!"

Sans laid there in thought. His eye-lights glanced across the room: The lights were dimmed just a smidge, throwing the look of the comforter into a blanded darkness that only shone when near a joint where his magic amplified the color, and even still it looked more like a darkened version of his magic than the color it was meant to be. He would crack a pun about now but Papyrus was already suffering enough for one night.

"why not add a little more color? everything just looks blue and white in comparison an-"

"SANS! THAT'S BRILLIANT! AND I KNOW JUST WHAT COLOR TO ADD!"

One second Papyrus was behind the canvas, the next he was leaning over Sans. He had lidded sockets that flashed his tangerine magic, as well as his joints and cheeks softly dusted. The one that was most noticeable was the sharp glow in his pants. Sans eyed him with a snicker, "gonna paint the town red bro?"

"No." Oh, boy did that send a shiver crawling up Sans' spine with that delicious tone, "I'm going to paint the canvas orange."

There was no waiting. Papyrus started between Sans' femurs, licking orange strips of magic all along his legs, down to his tarsals, his feet, and back up until he reached his pelvis. Sans couldn't keep himself quiet as his moans only grew louder the closer he got to his ischium. It was when his tongue dipped into the condensed magic forming far too quickly that Sans cried out, arching his spine off the pillows holding him, hands flying forward to grip that humming skull.

That beautiful pussy snapped into forming, soaked and dripping around its intruder. Gods when was the last time he got so worked up to create genitalia so quickly? When was the last time they even did anything? Weeks? At least a month or two, no doubt, due to their hectic work schedules as of late, along with all the parties they've been going to as part of Ambassador Frisk's protective team. They hadn't had a moment alone until tonight.

"p-paps! aaaahhh fuck, don't stop!"

He was so close already. His body rattled and trembled as he pushed his pussy against Papyrus' mouth, who responded in kind by pushing his tongue deeper inside him, causing him to gasp and clutched at the sheets. He felt his tongue move rapidly around his clit in little circles; close, but not actually touching it. 

He screamed as he came and Paps continued tongue fucking him, gently now. He sucked on his lips again through the tremors of his orgasm, continuing his ministrations of licking him clean. He didn't hesitate to slip a finger into his pussy making Sans groan and push up against his hand. Papyrus lightly kissed his clit and slipped another finger into him.

Squeaks and little cries of pleasure escaped him. Gods it felt so good. His brother slipped a third finger into him, earning a gasp and a deeper cry. Papyrus desperately wanted to encase himself into that magic but refrained. His fingers plunged in and out of his dripping pussy already close to another orgasm. He wanted to make Sans melt, beg, and scream his name.

Sans felt him turn his hand and then his thumb was rubbing his overly sensitive clit. He was pushed over the edge a second time and he screamed his brother's name as he came before collapsing on the bed, exhausted and hoarse.

"We're not done yet, my dear brother. I've missed you. I've missed having you under me, shaking and completely under my control. I've missed losing myself in your eye-lights, and your mewling and begging for my touch and taste. I've wanted to do this for so long..."

The worn out skeleton laid there, trying to catch his breath, as Papyrus kissed his bones on the way up his body, reaching his mouth while playing with Sans' floating ribs, who in turn pushed his tongue into his, tasting his pussy on his lips as he kissed him back hungrily. He put his hands on his head and kissed him all over his mouth, trying to get every drop of his juices. Gods Sans could feel his brother's hard cock press against his core. He wanted to feel him inside. He needed him inside. Paps raised himself up over him, breaking their kiss, and their eye-lights met briefly.

As the younger monster's cock slipped into that hot, throbbing magic, the older groaned and arched himself to meet his thrust. Papyrus held himself there for a moment, deep inside, then, he started to fuck him. Long, slow strokes. He would pull out until just the head of his cock was inside before sliding back in. 

"fuck, papy, go faster! don't tease anymore! for asgore's sake harder!!" He dug his heels into Papyrus' pelvis mid thrust, wanting him deeper quicker, who winced from pain briefly before laughing at his lover's impatience.Papse trapped his legs inside his arms, lifting his ass up to expose Sans' pussy to his thrusts. Sans couldn't move. 

"So impatient. Was it truly as hard for you the last 6 weeks as it was for me?"

He wasn't allowed to answer, instead, he wailed when Papyrus picked up the pace, fucking a little harder and faster. He closed his eyes as he pounded him, finally giving into the pleasure. 

The slap of bone hitting ecto-flesh echoed in the bedroom. Stars he was so wet. Moans and cries of pleasure escaped them both, feeling so good to be the giving and receiver. Papyrus had been gentle as he ate Sans, but there was no gentleness in his movements now. 

Magic quivered around his cock and he tried to push up to meet him, but of course, he couldn't move, groaning and he felt him fuck him harder. His pussy clamped down on his cock and he cried out, coming a third time. His cock drove on, carrying him on waves of pleasure and not once slowing his thrusts.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," she gasped. 

Her whole being centered on his cock in his pussy. Sans came again and this time he screamed, "PAPYRUS!"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he chanted over and over. He let go of those pristine legs and he wrapped them around his hips, opening his sockets to meet his. He was thrusting slower now, but he was still fucking him. He tightened his legs around him, pulling him into him. 

"come in me," he whispered. 

He smiled down at him. His wonderful and beautiful lover, his inspiration and encouragement, his- Sans reached up and pinched his sternum making him gasp and cant his cock into him at such a pace it even surprised him. Sans did it again and he groaned and plowed into him again. 

"Dis... dispell your m-magic..." He was so close, too close.

"wha-"

"DISPELL IT SANS!"

Even in the midst of his last orgasm, Sans did as he was told, feeling his brother's cock twitch and rub along the underside of his ischium. The rough burn of that collective magic on his bones had him climax one last time, gripping the orange cock with his hands until Papyrus came, his cum coating Sans' spine, ribs, pelvis. Everywhere.

They collapsed, his cock evaporating into nothingness. They lay there, together, exhausted and sated. Papyrus had done as he promised: Sans was covered in orange and he burned the image into his mind...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I will give you 2 million and not a cent more!"

"MY BROTHER'S FACE IS WORTH TWICE THAT, IF NOT MORE!"

"oh god, paps, stop..."

Surprisingly, Papyrus was brilliant with a brush, and within a year he was able to open a gallery that showcased his multiple works. Many of the pieces included Sans, but it wasn't until one in particular accidentally made it onto the floor that every person (monster and human) rushed to try and purchase it.

"I'LL GIVE YOU 5 MILLION FOR IT!"

"SOLD TO THE BEAUTIFUL DARK BLONDE HAIRED HUMAN FEMALE!"

She snickered and stepped forward, giving the completely blue flushed skeleton a sympathetic nod before writing a check to the taller monster, "Will you be continuing this collection? It really is a stunning piece and I would love to purchase any additional works of yours in this genre."

"WHY, I THINK I JUST MI-"

"he's not doing any others. ever. end of discussion."

Sans sulked away, leaving the two to continue their transaction. The human smiled and offered a business card to his outstretched hand with the check, "If you change your mind, please think about my offer." She winked and, with a snap of her fingers, had a gentleman remove the painting from the wall and follow her out. Papyrus could only look down at the card in awe:

"Lacewing?"

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saturnartandstories <\--- my art and stories blog ((please note I am an 18+ blog))
> 
> http://lacyazlin.tumblr.com/ <\---- lacy's art and writing blog SFW


End file.
